


helpless to the bass and the fading light

by watchthesunrise



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, this is literally just 1k of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthesunrise/pseuds/watchthesunrise
Summary: "Oh, don't you dare look back," Steph instructs. She grips both of Cass' hands, swinging their arms the slightest bit. Perhaps their proximity causes her heart rate to pick up the slightest bit, however she decidedly ignores this. "Just keep your eyes on me."// OR Stephanie and Cass attend a Wayne gala together. Based on the song Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon.





	helpless to the bass and the fading light

Truth be told, Stephanie Brown is not very fond of Wayne galas.

 

She spends her nights wearing kevlar and leaping from rooftops, however, she has never felt more uncomfortable than when attending these events. It is simply a fact that, when at such extravagant parties, she is completely out of her element. Most of the time, she is unable to even classify what sort of food is being served.

 

And then there is the matter of the guests, who stare and mutter. Her dress is never fancy enough, her pearls noticeably inexpensive. She does not belong in this sort of crowd, and it shows.

 

As classical music drifts through the air, and more than one guest fails at keeping their scrutinization of her discreet, she can't help but wonder why she had ever thought it was a good idea to attend this gala. Then, Cassandra smiles at her, and she remembers.

 

Sometimes, the power Cass seems to hold over her leaves her feeling nervous. A smile from the girl turns her stomach inside out, while a grin makes the butterflies inhabiting the space flap their wings so hard she fears she may explode.

 

And when Cass frowns, Stephanie can't help but want to tear the world apart.

 

Biting her lip, the blonde averts her gaze, her eyes narrowing in on the food being served. Edging closer to the dessert table, she takes hold of a treat that displays an almost orange appearance, before squinting at it.

 

"God, what even  _ is _ this?" She questions, and silently curses Bruce for choosing such a pretentious menu.

 

Cass laughs, the sound melodic. "I would tell you if I knew."

 

" _ You _ don't even know?" Steph clarifies, an expression of shock overtaking her face. "Well, that definitely confirms that this meal is a lost cause."

 

Cass' grin widens, and the butterflies flap their wings that much harder. "I'm glad you came," Cass says, causing a faint blush to spread across Steph's face.

 

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm glad too," Steph stammers, shakily setting the treat down. She then silently berates herself for being so clumsy with her words, knowing it would now be impossible for Cass to not pick up on her nerves.

 

Then, to her immense relief, the music picks up.

 

"Oh, thank god. I was worried they were going to play that boring classical stuff all night." Her sigh of relief is only slightly exaggerated. She then turns to her friend, before eagerly asking, "want to dance?"

 

To her trained eyes, Cass clearly appears hesitant.

 

"Oh, come on. I know you like to dance," Steph says, reaching for the dark haired girl's hand. When she clasps it, she feels a shock jolt through her, and not for the first time she wonders if Cass harbours any hidden powers.

 

"I like  _ ballet _ ," Cass corrects.

 

"Loosen up a bit!" A grin stretches across Steph's face. "No one here knows how to have fun, I think we should give them a demonstration."

 

Cass sighs, causing Stephanie to shoot her friend a pleading look. "Please, Cass! You'll be my best friend," she bargains.

 

"I  _ am _ your best friend." A smile begins pulling at Cass' lips, and Steph knows she's won.

 

"That's irrelevant." She begins gently tugging on her companion's arm.  Cass bites her lip, before finally allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor.

 

Steph gives a quiet cheer of victory, before happily tightening her grip on her friend's hand. Once she is satisfied with their placement in the dance floor, she turns to meet Cass' eyes. The contact only lasts a moment, before Cass directs her gaze to their previous spot, an expression of longing crossing her face.

 

"Oh, don't you dare look back," Steph instructs. She grips both of Cass' hands, swinging their arms the slightest bit. Perhaps their proximity causes her heart rate to pick up the slightest bit, however she decidedly ignores this. "Just keep your eyes on me."

 

Then she begins to sway to the music, all the while aware of the numerous pairs of eyes on her. She can almost imagine their judgemental thoughts, but despite the discomfort it causes she refuses to back down.

 

Cass' eyes rake over her figure, causing her face to heat up. She is ready to ask why Cass has begun to survey her, however before she gains the opportunity her friend speaks.

 

"You're holding back," Cass concludes, for it seems she is unable to shut off the detective part of her, even for one night. Stephanie rolls her eyes.

 

"Shut up and dance with me," she demands; however, she takes the girl's words to heart, and allows her posture to loosen. Before she knows it, she is allowing the music to overtake her, and focusing on nothing but the beautiful girl in her direct field of vision.

 

The girl in question slowly begins to enjoy their dance. Her hips sway to the music, as a smile forms on her face. Stephanie's breath hitches, and she decides the only acceptable way to describe Cassandra Cain is  _ breathtaking _ .

 

"You're right," Cass admits, snapping Steph out of her daze. "This is fun."

 

"Damn right it is," Steph replies, a giggle bubbling up from her throat. She then raises both her and Cass' arm, before spinning the girl. Cass' musical laughter filters through the air as she twirls, her dress flowing.

 

Stephanie has never seen anything so beautiful.

 

When the song fades out, and a slower one takes its place, a heavy weight of disappointment settles on Steph's shoulders. Now that she has discovered the brilliant experience that is dancing with her best friend, she never wants to let it go.

 

However, to her immense surprise, Cass does not move to leave. Instead, she inches closer, before settling her hands on the blonde's shoulders. With her heart in her throat, Stephanie places her hands on the dark haired girl's waist. Their movements become slower, but no less beautiful.

 

Steph then meets Cass' gaze, causing her heart to skip a beat.

 

She has, of course, heard about how beautiful blue eyes can be. People weave poetry about becoming lost in such bright eyes. They speak of oceans and skies, and while blue eyes may contain these things, she realizes dark eyes are deeper. They are endless, harbouring galaxies. She knows, now, that she would choose staring into Cass' eyes over stargazing any day.

 

Cass' grip on her shoulders tightens, her pink lips forming a soft smile. It is then, that Steph realizes she may have a chance.

 

At Bruce's stuck up gala, with a million eyes on her, but only one pair that truly matters, she can almost imagine a future for them.

 

When she inches forward, it is slowly. Her every move is hesitant, allowing them both the chance to back away. It is only when there is simply a fraction of space left between them, and she can feel Cass' breath puff against her lips that she allows her eyes to flutter shut, before closing the distance between them completely.

 

And suddenly, no one else matters. Suddenly, it is as if they are the only the ones in the room, and Cass' lips are the only thing she ever wants to taste.

  
The butterflies rage, and suddenly she is flying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the result of severe depression and listening to Shut Up and Dance twenty five times on repeat. I hope it turned out okay!


End file.
